Wolf Of Reaping Crimson
by Dark Dragon Queen of Death
Summary: The term Reaper was always odd. Be it from the fairy tales about them or what they are actually about. They are mysterious and elusive as they want to be. But, what is it like to be born one? Ruby is currently trying to figure that out personally.


**Hey! This is a story idea that I've had since last year. As a part of what February 1st means to the RWBY community, this is going to be one of my projects that I'm showing along with a lot of others, this also includes updating chapters to other stories as well, please keep that in mind.**

 **Now, I just want you opinions on the new stories I'm posting! If you like it enough, I'll continue writing the story! If not, it will remain in the depths of my USB until I decide to either remove it or just keep it there for as long as I live.**

 **You all have the power to keep this story alive or let it die.**

 **Chapter 1: The Wolf in Secret**

In a city, it was pouring heavy rain. A little girl, no older than five, whimpered in pain. She wore a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and a bright red cloak. She was trying to crawl away from a group of five humans. They had beat her and stabbed her. Her clothes were becoming stained with her blood, except for her cloak. She suddenly screamed in pain. One of them had cut her arms off. She cried in utter fear. Another rose they're hand holding a knife.

The girl closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain the strike would bring. Suddenly and without warning, a bright flame burned behind them. The girl opened her eyes and witnessed the first human that had ever defended her.

"Are you okay?" the human asked with a tone of worry in their voice. The girl shook her head. She could barely see the human's face. She could only see red eyes that had suddenly changed to lilac. The girl passed out.

The next time she opened her eyes, she saw a bright light. She could hear a heart monitor beeping on her right. She looked around the room. The room was white. Curtains hung on the left side of her. The tiles of the ceiling looked very clean. She soon saw a girl, sitting on a chair on her left in front of the curtain. She had bright golden blonde hair. Lilac eyes that held a worried feel to them. The girl finally noticed that she, herself, was lying on a hospital bed. She whimpered in pain. The blonde noticed this and stood up.

"Hey… Are you okay?" the girl shook her head in response.

"A-Arms… h-hurt… throat… hurts…"

"Don't push yourself to try to speak… your throat was slit… your arms were cut off… the doctors are making you robotic replacements… okay?" the girl only nodded and whimpered. A nurse soon entered the room. It was a female nurse. The girl noticed that she was connected to an IV drip. The nurse injected a sedative into the IV drip. The girl soon fell asleep soon after.

The girl woke up again. The blonde girl was standing at her left bed side with a large smile on her face. The girl could feel her arms, however, they were cold and heavy arms. When she looked at them, they were robotic, perfectly wired, and she could feel everything she touched with them. The finger tips were sharp as razor blades. The arms themselves looked like they had the possibility to transform into something. What that something was, was beyond the girls knowledge. The pain she felt before was starting to fade away. She was happy about that.

"Are you feeling better?" the girl nodded. "That's good! I think the doctors said you can start talking now… You've been asleep for two days…"

"Two… days?" her voice was shaky and weak. It was still soft and innocent none-the-less. It even had a British accent to it. The blonde girl smiled and nodded.

"Yup! Oh! My name is Yang Xiao Long by the way! What's your name?"

"I… d-don't… remember…" Yang frowned.

"Well… How about I give you a new name? Does that sound good?"

"O-Okay…" she held her throat from the sudden pain that came up.

"Easy… I guess that's all your saying for now… Oh well! How about… Silver!" the girl raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes are silver… not that then… how about… Crimson?" the girl shook her head. "I got nothing then…" the little girl sees a woman in a white cloak. She could hear her voice.

 _That's my little Rose… Someday, you'll be a huntress just like me, Ruby… You'll be a little Reaper!_ The girl smiled.

"I… remembered…"

"What is it?"

"R-Ruby… R-Reaper… Rose… Maybe… Crimson… could also… be my… middle name…" Yang smiled.

"Awesome!"

"Th-Thank you… Yang… for… saving… me…"

"Hey, it's no problem… I saw you in trouble… I wanted to help out! I'm sorry you can't remember anything else… I bet your parent's are worried sick about you…"

"No… they aren't…"

"What do you mean? Are they hurting you?!"

"No… nothing like that… My… mom… she died… I think… I can barely remember… I… don't know… who my… dad is… though…"

"Well… maybe my dad will adopt you then! He is the reason why the doctors operated on you… he had to lie about it though…"

"Sorry…"

"It's perfectly fine! I was the reason he did it! I wanted to help you!" Ruby started to get up.

"Okay… I need… to go…" she started coughing violently.

"Easy there… I'll get the doctor… how old are you anyways?" Ruby showed Yang five fingers. "Your five… I'm two years older than you! I guess it was smart to say you were my younger sister!" Yang left the room to go talk to her father.

Ruby sat there by herself. Wolf ears came out of her hair from being hidden. _They probably know what I am already… They won't let me stay any longer… a Grimm in a hospital… that's always a bad idea…_ Ruby thought. The door opened. Yang came in with a doctor and a large man. Ruby quickly hid her ears.

"Let me see your throat…" Ruby moved her hand away. "Hmm… it's very damaged… I would suggest you say as few words as possible a day… I'm sure it well become strong enough after a couple of weeks… can you communicate any other way until then?" Ruby nodded. She started using sign language.

"What did she say?" Yang asked. The large man smiled.

"She said she can use sign language… she remembers who taught her just not by name…"

"Oh… thank you dad!"

"No problem! I guess I get to teach it to you since your new sister is going to be living with us!" Doctor smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I knew she wasn't really your daughter… being a Faunus and all… she also has a bit of a British accent… you don't… though I doubt she knows the British words…" Ruby signed again.

"She said the person who taught me didn't know what British words are in sign language so we don't need to worry…"

"Awesome! Will she keep her own last name or does she have to change it?"

"It's completely up to her!" Ruby smiled. She got up and looked around. She signed again.

"The doctor threw out your clothes since they were all bloody… I got you some new ones instead! Do you want Yang to help you out?" Ruby nodded. The doctor left the room with Yang's father. Yang got Ruby out of the hospital gown. She was shocked to see the scars. Ruby had scars on her back. Her spine seemed to have been made of metal since there were metal spikes going along it. There was also a scar that went from her neck down the right side of back and curved onto her stomach.

"You have a lot of scars…" Ruby smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"They… are… old… don't worry…"

"Okay…" Yang helped Ruby put on a red t-shirt. She soon put on some underwear and then a pair of black pants with red rose petals. Ruby saw the red cloak on the chair. Ruby looked at Yang.

"I thought… the doctor… threw my… clothes out…"

"That cloak was the only thing that they were able to clean the blood off… so they thought you should be able to keep it!" Ruby smiled.

"Thank… you…"

"No problem!" Ruby put on the cloak then waited for Yang so she could leave. Yang handed Ruby a pair of socks and shoes. "Put these on to!" Ruby gave Yang a confused look.

"Why? I… never wore… shoes…"

"I noticed… you still have those black bandages on your feet… but you should still put these on!" Ruby out them on slowly and smiled.

"There!"

"Good! Now we can leave!" the two left.

"Hello girls! I was just talking to Dr Bloodwing here!"

"I'm glad you're well enough to leave, Ruby… You gave us quite a scare when you came in!" Ruby scratched the back of her head. Dr Bloodwing handed a clipboard to Yang's dad. "Here… you need to fill this chart and you, your daughter, and your new daughter can be on your way, Taiyang!" Taiyang filled chart quickly and handed it back to Dr. Bloodwing. The three left. Taiyang brought them to a house.

"This is our house! Yang, mind if Ruby stays in your room?"

"Not at all!" Yang got Ruby to her room. "This is now our room! There had always been a second bed… I had no reason to use it and I left that side of the room empty!" Ruby sat on the bed and smiled. "I'll get you something to eat… okay?" Ruby nodded. Yang left the room and Ruby saw another image. It was someone wearing a black cloak with silver eyes. The person in the white cloak also appeared.

 _Ruby… when you are older… what kind of weapon do you want?_

 _Qrow… she's only five… why are you giving her that kind of question now?_

 _I'm curious… aren't you? You wanted her to be an archer after all!_

 _That's beside the point…_

 _Then a swordswoman as well?_

 _Then you went her to be a scythe wielder? Or an anti-armour tank?_

 _Summer! I am not going to train her to be a Reaper!_

 _I didn't say anything like that… and why bring up being a Reaper?_

 _Because that's what we are! We are powerful! We… and that's why I want to know now!_ Ruby blinked. She couldn't hear what he had said in between that. The images went away. Yang opened the door.

"I got you something to eat!"

"What?"

"Some pasta!" Ruby started eating it. Her ears popped up. She liked the taste of it.

"You're going to love it living here with us!" Ruby smiled. They lived together without any problems since then.

 **End**

 **Time: 2:31pm EST**

 **Date: 2015-07-30**

 **Dark Dragon Queen of Death**


End file.
